


In The Eye of The Beholder

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's True Face, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seeing Dean's Soul, Seeing True Face, Shocked Dean, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels see souls when they look at humans, not faces. After falling from Heaven, Castiel sees Dean's face for the first time since they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eye of The Beholder

The Men Of Letters Bunker was becoming more and more like a home to Dean and Sam. Dean had set up his room the way he liked it and was honestly starting to feel more and more domestic. Sam had been calling it his home up until the point that Sam almost completed the final trial, therefore almost killing him. He was in the hospital right now, leading for a world of worry for Dean. Dean was currently sitting at the table and looking through old case files and information.

As Dean shifted through the papers in front of him he sighed and sipped his fifth beer that day. He rubbed his eyes and sighed once again. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He and Sam had been separated from Castiel ever since all the angels fell. Dean could only help but worry about his old friend. He found himself blushing at the thought of Castiel.

Dean would never admit it out loud, but he'd harbored feelings for the angel ever since basically when he met him.

Dean liked the way Castiel was so innocent, it annoyed him when they were in public and Castiel would ask questions about every little human thing, but Dean didn't want him to change for anything or anyone. He liked the way Castiel cocked his head when he didn't understand something. He loved the sky blue of his eyes with the hints of angelic grace seeping through them. He loved his lips, they looked so soft.

Dean shook those thoughts away. Castiel would never reciprocate any feelings Dean had. Dean knew that for sure. He felt stupid just thinking these thoughts. It was pointless in thinking that Castiel would love him like that; much less that Castiel would even find the bunker after falling. Dean assumed his wings were gone so he couldn't just zap about like he always had before.

Dean hummed something that he often did to pass the time. He couldn't really identify the tune per Se. It was just something he was making up as he went, his mind making sense of a load of gibberish and unrest. He was humming his emotions and right now they sounded pretty jumbled.

Dean stood to stretch, still shifting through the papers in front of him. He lifted and turned his head when he heard the front door to the bunker begin to open. Dean's hand went to his handgun immediately. Only two people, he and Sam, plus Charlie knew where the bunker was, much less how to get into it. Dean bit his bottom lip and aimed at the doorway behind him.

"Show yourself now!" Dean yelled, rage evident on his face.

Suddenly, Castiel emerged. Dean was shocked. He lowered his gun and shook a bit. Here was Castiel, his friend, he was back. He'd found Dean. Dean was touched that Castiel had taken the time to try to find him even after all that had happened, after all Dean had said to him. Castiel hovered by the doorway, uncertain. He seemed almost confused.

"C-Cas…?" Dean gulped. "How did you find this place?"

"Dean?" Castiel asked he stepped a bit closer. "Is this you…?"

"What do you mean Cas of course it's me?" Dean asked. He was thoroughly confused as hell. Castiel had known him for years, why would he forget him now, unless he landed wrong on his head on the fall down from Heaven?

"No Dean I just…" Castiel gasped and his eyes held a look of wonder and amazement as he stepped closer towards Dean. Dean stepped backwards so his hand was touching the table for balance and Castiel stepped into what Dean would call his "personal space", he didn't correct Castiel though. He just let him stay where he was.

Moments later Castiel reached out and cupped Dean's cheek. He looked just simply amazed at the man before him. Dean felt a bit nervous but he allowed Castiel to touch his face. He could feel the ex-angel's fingers brush against the stubble on his chin and cheeks. Dean felt himself unable to breathe.

"This…this is what you look like…?" Castiel gulped and Dean noticed he was blushing profusely as well. Dean felt a little less self conscious now.

"Cas you've seen me for every day of these past how many years…" Dean started to protest.

"Dean I've seen your soul those past years," Castiel explained. "Every day of those past years, I've seen your soul but never your face, never your true self. I'm seeing you for the first time right now…"

Dean swallowed hard; Castiel was so close to him right now. It was honestly now or never.

"Dean I…" Castiel bit his lip. "Forgive me for this…"

Castiel smashed his lips into Dean's and Dean's eyes went wide but he didn't pull away. He then closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was rough and inexperienced on Castiel's end, but it was sweet none the less. Castiel's lips really were as soft as Dean had imagined them to be. Dean gripped Castiel's sides gently as he kissed him and Castiel's arms linked around Dean's neck and he breathed out as they pulled apart.

"Dean you're…just beautiful…" Castiel breathed out. "You're everything I imagined you to be if I ever was to see your true face and now I have and I just…"

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled. "You think we can do that again…?"

"Yes Dean I think I'd like that." Castiel nodded and this time they kissed again more gently. Dean forgot all about the stress and the papers in that moment all that mattered was Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
